


If Life was Easier

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Battlefield love confessions, Brief mention of past platonic kisses, Clearing up of misunderstandings, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Getting Together, Kisses, Mild hint of Odin/Niles, Misunderstandings, Obliviousness, One Shot, Revelations Route, Soft argument between Selena and Camilla, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Post Revelations Route."Sure a few of Severa’s daydreams couldn’t be made into a reality, but for the most part all of her musings and imaginations filtered into a single phrase: Perfection. Perfect is what she was and perfect was what her life was going to be in both work, training, and of course, in love."Selena, ever since she was young, has had ideas about romance and being in love. Which is why when romance and love do come her way they hit her over the head, causing her to drown in denial and obliviousness. Or: Camilla confesses her feelings and Selena just doesn't get it.
Relationships: Camilla/Luna | Selena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	If Life was Easier

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> A few weeks ago I reblogged a Story Prompt post on my tumblr and I was prompted this prompt: "Life would be way easier if I were easier. (Fact). Selena/Camilla" by an Anon and honestly... this was a really hard fill for me. I've only written about three stories exclusively of Selena/Camilla and one was/ is with ObscureReference helping me with our FE Mafia AU. I find writing Selena and Camilla a challenge so I really struggled to find an angle for this story, but I'm happy with this fill. This fill may come off as softer regarding the overall conflict but I do have a note at the end of this story addressing my thoughts on that. Thank you to the Anon for pushing me out of my comfort zone. I really do appreciate it!
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave me kudos or comments. Those always help and motivate me!!! Also, if you want to check my tumblr out, the link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

One of the minor downsides to war (besides all of the major ones — death, destruction, sorrow, anger, pain, loss of innocence, panic, hysteria, poverty, etc.) was the fact Severa had never dated someone. Sure, she had experienced kisses. (Once, with Owain as he giggled and pointed out the stars in the sky. Once with Inigo after his face was flushed from dance practice. Twice with Lucina, both shy and soft. Another with Kjelle that was more accidental than anything else.) However, if Severa had to think back on actual dating and all its works (flowers, dinner, conversations, kisses, other intimate moments, simply being close and sharing thoughts and moments) she had zero experience.

Of course, she had thought about it in dared moments between battles in their broken timeline, where daydreams were a luxury and fantasies a currency only the rich could afford. In those stolen moments Severa had lay curled in her bed roll, staring at the night sky (or wherever they had managed to cobble together shelter for the evening) and imagined.

Her imaginations had sunlight painted in the moment of being asked out. Her daydreams consisted of smiles, the perfect moment where a hug occurred or a kiss. Severa turned and envisioned a tea date out in a garden with gorgeous bushes filled with roses, dainties on dessert trays, and her favourite Ylissian blend of tea. In her dreams conversations endlessly flowed and hands were held across tables. Proper dinner dates were over candle lit tables, delicious food, chocolate desserts that were shared. Kisses met, coy smiles given, and bedrooms visited.

Sure a few of Severa’s daydreams couldn’t be made into a reality, but for the most part all of her musings and imaginations filtered into a single phrase: Perfection. Perfect is what she was and perfect was what her life was going to be in both work, training, and of course, in love.

~

Valla was chaos.

Selena aimed her axe to one of the undead soldiers, a sickening thud filling the field as she did so. No blood dripped from the cracked undead skull but a purple mist oozed out, almost a thick, vicious liquid, but soon evaporated into the air as the body faded in a cloud of dark mist. Wiping the sweat from her face, Selena whipped her head around to survey the area. Another wave of undead soldiers ambled up the slight hill but some were taken out by some magic and arrows. The ones that managed to escape the wave of arrows and magic continued onward. Selena huffed slightly and raced over her axe heavy in her hands. Taking a sliding halt, Selena planted her feet widely and swung. Her axe hit another one of the soldiers in the chest. The undead soldier lurched forward, almost like a puppet with the strings cut, before it too disappeared into a cloud of mist. Selena didn’t wait to watch the body evaporate into nothing. With a growl, Selena swung her axe around again and hit another soldier and just in time. The sword in the soldier’s hands fell to the ground and soon another cloud of mist filled Selena’s vision. Her arms were heavy, with muscles screaming to relax for a moment. It was in this moment that two soldiers moved towards Selena. Urging her arms to move, Selena mentally panicked as her body wouldn’t move in time. Improvising, Selena almost let go of her axe so she could dodge the two soldier’s weapons when a swirl of wind picked up and grass flew up around the general area.

“Selena!”

Camilla’s lilac hair flowed like a carpet of flowers. Her axe shone in the air as she swung downward, hitting one of the soldiers with her weapon. The other undead solider was trampled by her wyvern. If the undead soldier were an actual person Selena would have heard a crunch of bones. Instead all that remained of the two soldiers was the same purple cloud all the soldiers gave off.

“Lady Camilla!” Selena rushed to her side, axe now tightly in her arms. The moment of Selena’s physical weakness left her cheeks pinkened. “My apologies. I could have taken care of them.”

“Could have.” Camilla hummed with agreement. “But I never mind giving a helping hand.” She then glanced quickly over Selena’s body. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine.” Selena quickly replied. “I won’t falter in battle.”

“Good.” Camilla’s tone was sharp with raw approval. “That’s my girl.” She patted her wyvern, lowering herself closer to the ground. With a smooth motion she raised her hand and ruffled Selena’s hair. “When this is all over, let’s go out on a date, you and I.”

“Ah!” Selena involuntarily jumped and flushed at the wording but quickly reeled her joy in. After all, it was a retainer’s job to serve their liege in any way possible. Serving tea was always on the list. “Of course, Lady Camilla. I’d love to.”

Camilla gave a very warm smile before she patted her wyvern, signalling that they were taking off. Selena watched for a small second before she refocused on the battle. They wouldn’t win if she kept standing around, after all.

~

Anankos was dead, lying on the ground, slowly fading away. Somewhere in the world was the human side of Anankos, thanking them. Selena knew it. That small reminder of a promise fulfilled helped Selena ignore the sheer physical discomfort that was slowly filling her mind. Some sweat and dirt coated the side of her face. Grimacing at the feeling, Selena wiped what she could away. She desperately needed a bath but there were definitely other pressing matters. Holding back a sigh that was laced with more than just exhaustion (though that was a large component), Selena located Camilla and walked over to her. Camilla, who was off her wyvern was chatting softly to Corrin, gently combing her fingers through their hair. Selena hung back politely keeping her distance, watching. Only when Corrin finally detangled themselves from Camilla with a high flush on their face, did Selena walk closer to Camilla.

“Selena!” Camilla called out upon Selena’s arrival. “Do excuse me for a second, Corrin.”

“Of course. It’s not a problem.” Corrin shot Selena a warm smile. “I need to talk to Xander anyways.”

They hurried away, leaving Selena standing in the middle of the battlefield with Camilla. Wherever Beruka was, she was no doubt doing some sort of job. Selena puffed herself up, hoping that she was exhibiting enough energy, as though it would erase her exhaustion and have Camilla magically assign her some sort of task. Opening her mouth to greet Camilla, Selena was instead pulled into a hug. Despite the sweat and grime from battle, Camilla’s hair still retained a hint of lavender from her shampoo. Arms still in armour wrapped around Selena and pushed her tighter into Camilla’s body, Selena’s hair half muffling her surprise as it twisted around her mouth. Hastily spitting some of her red locks out, Selena attempted to regain her balance as Camilla’s grip tightened.

“You’re safe, my darling Selena.” Camilla half sighed out into Selena’s hair. “You’re safe.”

Selena’s body relaxed and her eyes half closed. Camilla’s relief washed over Selena and for a moment, Selena wasn’t on the battle field, but in Camilla’s arms, the world narrowing for just the two of them.

“Yes, I’m safe.” Selena half muttered, her voice still a bit muffled by her hair. “I’m glad you are too.”

“Thank you, Selena.” Camilla paused. “Battle really does open one’s eyes to the reality of life, how fragile we all are, how moments shouldn’t be taken for granted.”

She pulled Selena back a little. It allowed Selena to spit out her hair and hastily rearrange it so she at least looked presentable. Well, as presentable as someone who just finished fighting a war battle could. Camilla interrupted Selena’s attempts, softly taking Selena’s hair and pulling it back gently, exposing Selena’s face.

“When I swooped down to save you, I was nearly panicking.” Camilla admitted. “I could see all the things I thought I should say and all the things I wanted to say mixing together until I could no longer breathe. You’re very important to me, Selena. Please, stay by my side.”

Selena’s heart swelled and instantly she nodded. “I will serve you for as long as you wish for me, Lady Camilla.”

“Serve me, huh?” Camilla’s expression slightly morphed into a small smile. “Of course, I’m more than honoured that you’ll remain my retainer. However, I do hope our standing tea time date hasn’t been forgotten?”

It took Selena’s mind a moment to catch up, but when it did, she flushed. “Yes, Lady Camilla. I haven’t forgotten our promise for tea time.”

“Excellent.” Camilla smiled wider. “I’m looking forward to it.” Selena opened her mouth to reply but Camilla swiftly cut her off. “You’re very precious to me Selena.” Her voice was soft. “If I may?”

May she what? Selena bit her lip but nodded anyways, regardless of her mind unable to catch up with Camilla’s. That moment was the window in where Camilla leaned in and kissed Selena lightly, their lips pressing warmly, firmly, but softly. Selena stared, her mind dropping all thought, vision blurring. By the time Camilla pulled away Selena’s mind had barely managed to cling to the tattered edges of reality, spiralling around nothing.

“My apologies. I couldn’t help myself. After all, we should seize any moment and be honest with ourselves and others.” Camilla’s smile was beautiful. It took Selena’s breath away. “Now, we’ll discuss this later, if that’s all right? We should return to the others.”

A beat passed. Selena need to respond but the phrase _Camilla had kissed her, Camilla **likes** her_ rang hotly in her mind, circling around and around. This wasn’t what Selena’s brain thought it was. There was no way that this was real. A battlefield was not the place for any romantic discussions. They’d have to sit down and talk about… who was Selena kidding? How could Selena casually bring this up again anyways? How could she ask on a baseless assumption? The answer: she didn’t. Camilla had kissed her out of relief, out of joy that her retainer was alive. With a sluggish force, Selena forced her brain to cooperate, shoving the thought deep in the recesses of her mind to examine… never.

“Selena?”

“Ah, yes, Lady Camilla. Let’s return to the others.” Selena shoved the words out of her mouth quickly as though they’d burn her tongue if she kept them there for too long. “Lead the way.”

Camilla gave her a long look before nodding and turning around. It was only then that Selena exhaled sharply, letting go of a weight she hadn’t realised she was carrying in her chest.

~

A two weeks passed. The aftermath of a war rushing in at all sides, like they were being flanked, consumed everyone’s waking hours. Returning to Nohr had been the least of the army’s worries. The moment they were back from Valla plans had to swiftly go into place. With camp set up in the Nohrian castle, hospitality extended to the Hoshido army, plans had to be put into motion and quickly. Both the Nohr and Hoshido royals were in meeting upon meeting for day upon day for the first week of their return. Selena’s tasks had been piled high as she went around double checking everything, running errands, and making sure Camilla was properly prepared for meetings (both physically and mentally).

When downtime existed, and that was rare, Selena did her best to use it wisely, working to get ahead of the curve. It was only at night, when sleep finally came, did Selena’s brain mull gently over what happened on the Valla battlefield. “Gently” was the key word since any moment the memory popped up Selena slammed it down with the force and strength of a rampaging Pegasus. Now that Selena was not running on the high of survival and winning, she understood what had happened without running over the memory in an obsessive manner.

Really, there was a simple explanation for what had occurred: Camilla was also running on adrenaline from their victory and relief of living. The kiss was simply an outburst of those emotions because there was no way that display was one hundred percent genuine and not tainted by relief and gratitude. It was the most logical because, again, battlefields weren’t the place for any sort of love confession.

With that explanation arming Selena, woke the morning of the first day into their third week, her daily tasks already being mentally reviewed. By the end of the day or into tomorrow the Hoshido army was going to start their return to Hoshido. There were still many things to accomplish. Swinging her legs out of bed, Selena stretched, got herself ready, and went down for breakfast.

Odin and Laslow were already at the table. Peri was off doing kitchen duty and Niles was just leaving as Selena walked in. It gave her the chance to watch Niles press a rather lingering kiss to Odin’s lips before he parted, giving a rather soft smile to Odin as he did so. Laslow was the first to spot her and he proceeded to pretend to choke on his toast. Selena shot a half-amused smile before quickly erasing it as Niles stood up to leave the room. He brushed past her with an equally amused smile on his face and Selena almost scowled at her carelessness. Instead she kept her head forward, ignoring him, and walked to the table, shoving herself beside Odin on the bench.

“Hello. I see you’re already having a nice morning.”

“Greetings, Selena of the luminary moon!” Odin chirped. “Is my aura shinning like a beacon for all lost and weary souls to find, soaking up my joy and radiance?”

Selena snorted. Laslow coughed. “She saw your little PDA session with Niles.”

“Ah! Well true love shouldn’t be hidden under a basket and bushel. That light should be cast out into the world.”

She wrinkled her nose. “Perhaps you could be a little… less bright. Some of us just want to eat breakfast.”

“But Selena,” Odin started with a drawn down expression on his face, “you too have cast out a warm light of love for all the world to see.”

Huh? Selena turned to Odin to clarify but Laslow did for him, half cuffing Odin across the head. “He means we all witnessed that little moment you had with Lady Camilla on the battlefield.”

“Precisely! Quests and journeys have plagued our paths for a solid fourteen rises and falls of the sun and moon. As such, many lingering questions and inquiries have been festering within our minds, ready to be cleaned out and spoken into the waking world.” Odin leaned in, expression now open and eager. “So, I beseech you, Selena of the moon, what sort of truths will you share about your interwoven destinies with Lady Camilla?”

Selena half opened her mouth and shut it, a small flush on her cheeks. Why was she so naïve as to believe that no one else had witnessed Camilla’s outburst of relief on the battlefield? It was so silly to be startled by this revelation, but Selena was anything, if not, adaptable. With as calm of a motion as she could manage, Selena reached for the bowl of fruit on the table, serving herself.

“Emotions were running high. There is nothing happening between us.” Selena said with a curt tone. “This hasn’t affected our working relationship; Lady Camilla still wants to me to be…”

Laslow and Odin stared at her.

“…what?” Selena finished rather anti-climatically.

“Selena… are you serious?” Laslow asked.

She frowned. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

The both looked at each other then looked at her. “Selena of the moon—”

“Selena.”

Beruka appeared at Selena’s side. Odin half screamed half yelped. Laslow jerked back. Selena tensed her shoulders before she turned her head around. Beruka was behind her, arms folded behind her back. Selena blinked and hastily ate her toast in two bites.

“Beruka, good morning.” Selena roughly swallowed. “Was I taking too much time? My apologies.”

“Lady Camilla requests your presence. I’m fetching you.” Beruka replied.

Translation: “No, you’re not taking too much time. Lady Camilla has an extra job she wants to give a debrief on before she’s whisked into meetings. I’m playing messenger.”

“I see.” Selena stood up. “Thanks, Beruka. I’ll take it from here.”

The shorter girl nodded before she turned around and walked out, all but vanishing the moment she was out the door. Selena cast a quick look to Odin and Laslow, who were both just sitting there, staring at her, unspoken words piercing her skin. Selena almost opened her mouth to ask for clarification but she had more pressing matters to attend.

“I’ll see you two later.” She said in parting before exiting, heading towards Camilla’s room.

Camilla’s room was on the east side of the castle, nestled at the end of the hallway. Selena took the familiar stairs up and even angled herself so the sunlight that streamed from the windows at the end didn’t totally blind her. When she approached the door, Selena knocked politely, waiting for the muffled “come in” before she opened the door.

Inside Camilla was at her vanity. Instead of the armour she wore to battle Camilla had a flowing dress on, corseted under her chest and to the end of her rib cage. The fabric was dark, but not black. In the light hints of navy and purple woven in danced. The edge of the fabric also had a gold band that wove around. Camilla’s sleeves extended to her elbows before flaring out gently. Over all a simple but elegant dress. Selena approved. At her elbows was the remains of her morning tea, the teapot still slightly steaming and the cup on the side.

“Lady Camila.” Selena bowed. “You summoned me?”

“Selena.” Camilla glowed, turning her entire body towards her. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you earlier. How have you been holding up?”

The first part made Selena’s heart jump a little. Talk to her? About what? “I’m fine.” Selena carefully responded. “Busy, but that’s expected. I’m handling all my tasks efficiently.”

“Yes, and I am very grateful.” Camilla replied. “However, perhaps we can set work aside for a moment?”

Selena exhaled. So work wasn’t the reason for their discussion. She could handle that. “Of course, Lady Camilla.”

Camilla patted the chair beside her vanity. “Do sit down, please Selena?”

Who was Selena to argue with her lady? Gingerly, Selena did as Camilla asked, arranging herself so she was open to have whatever discussion Camilla wished to have. Camilla immediately leaned in closer, their legs brushing slightly. Despite Selena wearing pants and light armour and Camilla’s dress, the contact made Selena’s heart jump for a moment in surprise.

“Selena, I’ll just come forth rather bluntly.” Camilla gently said “I’m sorry it took me so long to have tea with you. I also apologise that we’re having tea in here instead of the gardens, but I’m afraid my downtime for tea in the gardens won’t happen for a while. I hope this is a fine substitute?”

Oh. Selena blinked and looked beyond Camilla’s elbow. There, hidden behind Camilla was a second tea cup. Selena’s face flushed. “Lady Camilla. This isn’t necessary. I wasn’t worried you’d forgotten or upset that we hadn’t had tea yet. I can wait—”

“Yes, but I cannot.” Camilla cut Selena off with a hand to her face. “I’ve wanted to do this with you for so long and in this context, but of course, duties and work overshadowed my desires. Please, allow me to have tea with you, even if our first tea date is in my room while we’re swamped with work.”

What was Selena going to say to that? She flushed a little and then nodded. “Of course, Lady Camilla. Allow me to pour us our tea.” Selena half stood up. Camilla pushed her down with a soft hand. “Lady Camilla?”

“Please, while we’re here just call me Camilla.” Selena opened her mouth. Camilla cut her off. “And please allow me to serve our tea. I don’t want you feeling obligated, all right?”

“Uh… sure,” Selena wildly stared at Camilla, a slight awkward bubble appearing in her throat, “La— Camilla.”

“Thank you.” Camilla then leaned in and kissed Selena.

Unlike their kiss on the battlefield, this kiss was firmer and deeper, Camilla pulling Selena closer. They parted just as fast though but Camilla hadn’t let go of Selena. “My apologies. Should I have asked for permission?”

Permission… to… kiss her? Selena stared at Camilla. “Uh…”

“I’m sorry.” Camilla continued. “But I think asking all the time would be rather counter productive, yes?”

Asking… all the time? Selena pressed her fingers to her lips.

“Selena?”

There were a number of things Selena could have said to Camilla, all of them polite wonderings. However, instead “Why are we kissing?” came out bluntly from Selena’s lips. It was Camilla’s turn to stare.

“What do you mean, Selena?” Camilla finally asked.

“I mean…” Selena shuffled and her face pinkened. “We’re not on the battlefield.”

“We’re not.” Camilla agreed almost amused.

“So, we’re not fueled by adrenaline.”

“We’re not but we could be later down the line as we kiss. We’ll sort that as the time arises.”

Selena’s face darkened in colour and she half stood up, the implications of Camilla’s words racing in her mind. Later down the line… kissing… Camilla thought they were… but they weren’t… nothing explicitly romantic had happened yet…

Camilla’s eyes widened and her amused look faded to one of genuine concern. “Selena? What’s wrong? Did I say something?”

“I… I need a moment.” Selena half whispered. “I’m confused.”

“Confused?” Camilla’s tone was gently sharp. “Confused about what? Do sit down, Selena, you’re swaying a bit, and please, explain.”

She was? Selena thumped into the chair and exhaled deeply, closing her eyes a moment before opening them. “I’m just… missing a piece.” Selena slowly said. “When did the impression we’re interested romantically come from?”

“Where did…?” Camilla stared. “Selena, where did the impression I’m not romantically interested in you come from? I don’t go around kissing everyone on the lips.”

“Yes, but,” Selena forced the words out, “but that wasn’t real.” Time paused for a moment and Camilla’s expression morphed, hurt flashing blatantly across her face. Selena scrambled. “I mean, not that your emotions we’re fake, but the adrenaline and the high from the battle. Those had to affect your actions. I’m not hurt by that.” Selena then swiftly added. “I’m an adult. I can accept that adrenaline was a major factor so you need not give me tea as an apology. This won’t hurt my professionalism.”

Silence. Camilla stood up her face stormy. “Selena, remember when I told you that battle makes perspective widen and realise what’s important and what should be said? I was honest in my actions and words. I’ve come to realise that you’re very important to me. I want to get to know you better and court you.”

“Court… me?”

“I’m attracted to you, Selena. I love you as a person and I know this,” Camilla gestured to the vanity and the teapot on it, “is real. However, somehow you believe that I’m doing this out of a sense of obligation? Or as an apology? Are those how my feelings are being read?” The last bit dipped and Camilla’s voice cracked a bit. “Did you just allow me to kiss you because you felt it was an obligation?”

“I…” Selena swallowed. “I didn’t mean… it isn’t like that.”

“Then, please, Selena, tell me where my communication failed. Where did you get the idea that I’m not genuinely interested in you?”

The answer stood starkly in front of Selena but it almost hurt to say the words a loud. Childishness clung to her reasoning and suddenly Odin and Laslow’s expressions at the table made sense. “Just… how this was presented.”

“Presented?”

“Battlefields aren’t… romantic…” Selena bit out, face flushing. “I just… had this idea in my head and nothing you’ve done so far has fit that idea.”

Silence. Then Camilla heavily sat down. “So, you’re telling me that because I did everything “wrong” in your mind you couldn’t see that I was being genuine?”

Her tone was even but the words hit Selena. She flushed hotter. “Yes… sort of…”

Camilla suddenly half laughed half snorted. Selena wiggled in her seat as Camilla stifled her laughter quickly behind her hand. “I’m sorry, Selena. I’m not laughing at you.” She bit her lip. “So, if I can sum it up, you felt I wasn’t genuine not because of any obligations on both of our sides, but because I wasn’t… textbook romantic in my proposal to date as well as our tea date I take it?”

Selena glanced at her legs, the flush not leaving her face. Camilla stifled one final laugh before she took Selena’s head and tilted it up, pushing Selena back so they could look face to face.

“Let’s try this again.” Camilla said. “Selena, you’re very important to me. Not just as my retainer or friend, but as someone irreplaceable in my life. You’ve taught me many things and over the years I’ve grown very fond of you, beyond simple friendship. I would like your permission for me to court you properly. May I?”

“You may.” Selena breathed out softly before wincing. “I’m sorry about this.”

“There is no need.” Camilla waved it off. “Though we’ll have to communicate better in the future. Now, is my proposal for our tea date all right as it is or shall I go procure the gardens for us?” Her tone was light.

“I’m sorry about that…” Selena half whined out. “This is fine. I accept this as our tea date.”

“Are you sure?”

“Lady Camilla!”

“Camilla.”

“… Camilla…”

“Better. And I’m teasing you.” Camilla reached out and brushed Selena’s face. “Now, let’s drink our tea before I’m whisked to my morning meetings, all right?”

“All right.”

“Good.” Camilla said before she moved a bit closer. “May I kiss you? In the romantic way. Because I like you. Romantically.”

“You… don’t have to specify.”

Camilla shot a look.

“Okay fine, I deserve that. And yes, you may.”

They leaned in and kissed over Camilla’s vanity with the soft morning light filtering in. It wasn’t entirely textbook romantic but it was theirs and that was romantic all in itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic kisses: I just listed off some of the pairings I like seeing Severa/Selena in at the beginning because I refuse to believe the Awakening kids didn't hold some sort of attraction towards each other as they were growing up.
> 
> Corrin: I use gender neutral terms for Corrin. Of course, you're free to head canon Corrin however you wish.
> 
> Odin/Niles: I love them as a pairing and wanted to slip it in.
> 
> Odin and Laslow: In that scene they're 100% looking into the camera like they're on The Office.
> 
> Soft argument: Honestly, I could have stretched out this misunderstanding for longer but I liked the idea of a soft argument over this misunderstanding. Sometimes in relationships that's all an argument amounts to and that's valid.


End file.
